Love Eternity
by xiannu007
Summary: What would you do if you find out that your going to die? This is the question that Sakura Kinomoto, a troubled teen, is trying to answer after finding out that she had cancer. Now throw in a no good Chinese trouble maker…what is a girl to do? And will sh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. This is rightfully owned by CLAMP.

Summary: What would you do if you find out that your going to die? This is the question that Sakura Kinomoto, a troubled teen, is trying to answer after finding out that she had cancer. Now throw in a no good Chinese trouble maker…what is a girl to do? And will she find love in the process?

- - - Love Eternity - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Discovery…

A young teen drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair as she waited for the doctor to call her in. Her long honey brown hair was pinned up with wooden chopsticks. She had a pretty face, with green eyes, a small nose, slightly rosy cheeks and full lips. Here she was waiting to see the doctor that called earlier telling her to come by that afternoon Her emerald green eyes, half closed out of boredom, scanned the room for some entertainment of some kind. The white hospital waiting room was furnished with two leather lounge chairs, one which she was occupying at the moment, and a glass coffee table with a stack of year old magazines underneath. An digital wall clock was hung behind the receptionist's desk. There were a few plastic plants near the waiting area and the doctor's office. Finding nothing interesting she grabbed one of the old fashion magazines and started to skim through it.

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura, the doctor will see you now."

Sakura looked up at the nurse who had just stepped out of the office with a clip board at hand. She gave a little nod to show the nurse that she heard her. The nurse smiled and without another word she sat behind the desk, doing some paper work. Getting up, she made her way to the door. Before opening it, she dusted off the invisible dust that settled on her short pleated black skirt. Opening the door she saw a man standing in a well organized office. He wore the standard white lab coat and white polo with black slacks combo. The man looked up from the records he was reading and smiled.

"Ahh! Good afternoon Miss Kinomoto, so glad that you can come." He said in a deep voice.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Karuma."

"Please sit down, I have some very...uh…troubling news for you" Dr. Karuma said, suddenly becoming serious. Sakura complied with his request, her face never changing expression, she was not the least bit interested with what he had to say. "The results of your medical examination arrived earlier-" Sakura looked blankly out the office window boredom edging in from the back of her mind "-and I'm sorry to say you are tested positive for leukemia….I'm very sorry." That caught her attention.

"Um….excuse me doc, but could please you repeat that? I thought you said I had leukemia. I must have heard wrongly" She said with a small laugh, thinking that she must have heard wrong.

Dr. Karuma frowned at her reaction. "You heard me right Ms. Kinomoto, you have leukemia."

Sakura's jaw literally dropped down to the floor. 'I have l..…leu…leukemia!'

She was totally speechless. She couldn't believe it…she had cancer! All the color drained from her face as she took in more information. Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed her medical records which Dr. Karuma was holding. And sure enough her results say that she did have cancer of the blood. "I'm very sorry Ms. Kinomoto."

"No…thank you doctor. I'll be going now, good bye Dr. Karuma." With a bow she was out the door before Dr. Karuma could utter a single word.

Sakura ran out of the office, pass the white walled rooms, through the corridors and out into the streets. Tears shown in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand stubbornly she started home. "How the heck am I going to tell them this…" she sighed. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she decided to miss the rest of school, seeing that it was only noon, and just go home. She had to think of a way to tell her dad and brother the news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!

And please be kind, this is my first fic. Comments and suggestions will be gladly accepted and appreciated. Thanks people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. This is rightfully owned by CLAMP.

Summary: What would you do if you find out that your going to die? This is the question that Sakura Kinomoto, a troubled teen, is trying to answer after finding out that she had cancer. Now throw in a no good Chinese trouble maker…what is a girl to do? And will she find love in the process?

Special thanks to the following for the encouraging reviews:

x0kAwAiix0

crazee-animefwreak

ffgirl-07

Thank you so much!

- - - Love Eternity - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Secrets…

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her room as she waited. She was lying on her bed since there was nothing she could do. No one was home yet. Touya was staying late at school and her father was probably lost in his work as always. "Why me?" she whispered to no one in particular. Rolling over on her side she reached out and grabbed a small white crescent moon shaped pillow. Pulling it close to her face she breathed in the slight scent of nadashiko flowers. It used to belong to her mother a few years back before she passed away.

"Mom…where are you? I need you here with me…"

A tear trickled down her face leaving a wet path. Soon hot tears followed down that path. She let it fall this time. Here in the safety of her room, no one could see her. Her body was shaking as she cried. Curling up into a ball in her bed she tried to ease her trembling body. Through the opened door she could hear the phone ringing in the lounge, but she ignored it knowing it was Tomoyo. And in her state now, she couldn't face her…not even on the phone. Not just yet…maybe in a few days. After a few more rings it died down. Sitting up straight, still clutching the pillow, Sakura took deep breaths. Soon her sobs stopped. Still a bit shaky she stood up and went out of her room. Pillow still in tow, she slowly made her way to the end of the corridor. At the very end was a simple wooden door, painted a very light shade of lavender with a silver doorknob in the left side. Reaching out with one hand Sakura gently turned the knob and climbed a stair case found behind the door.

After a few moments of climbing she came upon a trap door which she pushed open. She emerged in a small room decorated with soft sheets of cloth draping on the walls. On the center of the room was a cozy green and blue rug. And beside it was a wooden rocking chair. In one corner of the room was a long table filled with little trinkets and pictures. A white teddy bear sat quietly on top of a wooden trunk painted blue with stars running around the bottom. It was found on the other side of the room along with some throw pillows. A window facing out to the garden outside was the only source of light at the moment. The setting sun threw a dim golden light into the room. Sakura just stood there looking.

"What am I to do now mother?" after a while she moved back down the stairs, out onto the corridor once more.

She was about to enter her room once more when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" yelled a male voice.

Sakura came bounding down the stairs, the moon pillow clutched tightly near her heart. "Welcome back daddy! How was work?"

A tall man, somewhere in his mid-thirties, bent down as he put away his shoes. He had short brown hair and glasses over his light hazel eyes.. "Hi honey, work was busy as usual, had a very long meeting today with the boss. How was school?"

"About that daddy…I went to the doctor today, like you said, to get my results…and-" Sakura pulled her father to the sofa as she talked. "-they found out that…I…"

"What is it Sakura?" her dad asked, totally lost. What was his daughter trying to say?

"Daddy….I have leukemia." Sakura stated in a soft voice. She watched as he father's smile fade from his face. Sakura hid her face slightly behind her pillow.

"What…?" He said bewilder. He couldn't believe his ears.

Sakura related to him what had happen earlier. Telling the reason on why she cut school and everything. "Honey….I don't know what to say…" he said as he brought her daughter into a hug.

Sakura stayed quiet, letting her father press her near him. She could feel tears starting to build up. After a while she spoke. "Do we tell Touya?" she looked up to meet her father's eyes. Her eyes were shinning with tears. "Let me handle it Sakura. You'd better get some rest for tonight." Sakura nodded and headed upstairs to prepare for bed. Sakura went into the bathroom and started to prepare the tub. Pouring a little of her cherry blossom scented bath oil, she went to get her night ware. Coming back she turned off the tap and undressed. Sliding in the water she let the warm water relax her body. Her mind still on the fact that she had cancer it was kind of hard to relax. After a while she got out and dried herself. Putting on her pjs she walked out and headed for her room. She could hear her dad talking softly down stairs to someone; she guessed that her brother was home. Not ready to answer anymore questions she went to bed.

For the next two days Sakura didn't go to school on her dad's instruction. Sakura was watching TV when the phone rang. Getting up she answered it.

"Hello, Sakura?" said a feminine voice on the other line.

"Tomoyo, is that you?"

"Yup, what happened to you? Why haven't you been in school?"

"Oh….uh…I had a fever…hehehe…"

"Oh my, Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tomoyo. I'll be coming back tomorrow"

"That's good…well see you tomorrow Sakura!"

"Yeah…see you…"

With that Sakura put down the phone. 'I'm sorry Tomoyo…this is one secret I'm going to keep from you…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

There…Read and review pls. people! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. This is rightfully owned by CLAMP.

Summary: What would you do if you find out that your going to die? This is the question that Sakura Kinomoto, a troubled teen, is trying to answer after finding out that she had cancer. Now throw in a no good Chinese trouble maker…what is a girl to do? And will she find love in the process?

I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story. Thanks a bunch!

ffgirl-07

youkaigirl64

reeda-blossom

Damned Angel of the Dying Light

meow-mix23

- - - Love Eternity - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

New kid…

Sakura stared blankly out the car window. She was coming back to school today, although she was going to be pulled out later that afternoon to go to the doctor. Touya, her older brother drove quietly. It was weird that the two weren't bickering. 'I guess his trying to be nice…' she took a quick glance at her brother. He had black hair and brown eyes, a college student. Ever since her dad told him he had been silent around her. He was even more polite with her now…and that was just plain wrong! Usually, these two were like cats and dogs, always fighting. 'But I guess people change…' Sakura could see Touya take quick glances at her direction. She just sighed and turned to his direction. She knew what he was thinking.

"You can say it Touya…I don't mind."

"What do you mean?" he answered innocently. He kept his dark eyes on the road.

"You know what I mean Touya…I have cancer."

"We'll talk about it later, you're here."

Sakura glanced out the window and realized she was already at school. "Thanks Touya…" He just nodded in response. Before getting out she looked into her brother's eyes, trying to find anything. What she found was anxiety, he was worried about her. She just smiled before getting off. Touya drove away after giving one last fleeting glance at his sister. Sakura watched the car until it was out of sight. 'Thanks for caring' Sakura made her way to the school building. Students buzzed around, making their way to their respective classes and friends. She got to her class early as usual, when no one even bothered coming…yet. She was always the first to arrive, but when she was about to open the door she heard a faint sound, like someone was playing music from with in the classroom. 'Weird…usually no one's here at this time...' Opening the door slightly, careful not to make a sound, she looked in. Inside she saw a boy, with his back facing her, playing the guitar. Raising an eyebrow, she started to ponder on who this guy was. She hasn't seen him around here before. After a while, she decided he was new, obviously

"I'm going to find Tomoyo." She said turning, only to come face to face with a pair of amethyst eyes. Sakura stumbled back into the classroom in surprise, letting out a small scream.

"Welcome back Sakura! Uh…are you ok?" asked a worried Tomoyo. She had her long black hair in a high pony with a few stays framing hr doll like face. And when I say doll like I mean full lips, rosy cheeks, big bright amethyst eyes and proselyte skin.

"Yeah Tomoyo…other then nearly having a heart attack, I'm just fine…" she said playfully. 'Sorry Tomoyo…'

Tomoyo smiled widely at her friend. Sakura smiled back, hating the fact she wasn't telling her. 'Tomoyo doesn't have to know…not yet…' Sakura thought as she picked herself up with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, embarrassed greatly. Just then she realized the music stopped. Wise eyed, she slowly turned around. Golden Amber net Emerald green, Sakura felt a course of electricity flow in her body with the eye contact. She felt her heart beat speed up…that is until…

"What the heck do you want?"

Sakura's eyes darken as a frown formed on her face. The fact that she had leukemia was gone from her mind. "What did you say you…you…brat!" her voice rose as she spoke. Her hands curled up into fists at her side.

"I wasn't talking to you…monster." he said with a smile.

A pair of amused amber eyes stared back at her, as if daring her to say more. Sakura just glared back at him. He sat on one of the desks in the back of the classroom, with one his legs up. His guitar leaned on the table which he had been playing only a few moments ago. Sakura was about to say something when the bell indicating class was about to start rang loudly in the hall. Sakura said something under her breath as she made her way to her desk, which just happened to be in front of the brat, as she would put it. Tomoyo only smiled at her friend as this happened. 'Something interesting is about to happen…'

Students started to file into the classroom. People were still talking to each other, seeing that the teacher was late, exchanging to each other the latest gossip, or about the project in history due next week…

'Wait! What history project!' Sakura quickly got up, oblivious about the pair of eyes following her every move. She made her was to Tomoyo at the other side of the room. "Tomoyo, what project are they talking about?" Tomoyo looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, Mr. Yodashi assigned a project yesterday in partners." She said cheerfully.

"Oh…so what are we doing?" Sakura asked, expecting Tomoyo to have chosen her as her partner since she was absent.

"Well, you see Sakura…I'm kind of partnered with Rika on this…" Tomoyo said with a nervous smile.

"What! Who's my partner than?" Sakura was shocked that Tomoyo, her best friend, didn't pick her. 'I guess karma dose work fast.'

"Um…hehehe…you see…-" but before she could finish what she was going to say the teacher walked in. 'saved by the teacher!' she thought to herself as she smiled at Sakura.

"Ok class. Get back to your seats. Class is starting." Mr. Yodashi said as he placed his things on his desk. He looked disapprovingly at Sakura before anything. Sakura only responded by rolling her eyes. "Today you're going to discuss your project with your partners. You will choose a topic in chapter five of you book." He said as he took a seat. Students started to pair up with their partners. Sakura made her way to Mr. Yodashi.

"Um…sir, I don't have a partner."

"Ah… Miss Kinomoto, your partner will be our new Chinese student, Mr. Li." he said, not bothering to face her.

'I swear this teacher hates me!' she thought as she faced the brat, guessing that he was Li, seeing that he was the only new student here. "So Li, what are we going to do?" she said, trying to keep her voice leveled. She has taken a great hatred to this boy from the time he opened his mouth.

"Don't know and don't care." He said lazily he picked up his guitar and started to strum a few notes. Sakura flipped her book to chapter five and ran over the contents. "Fine Mr. Lazy. We're going to do our report about the history of China, since your from there anyway."

"Fine, be at your house after school."

"Wait! Who said anything about my house?"

"I'm not doing anything now and no one is allowed to come over at my house." he said plainly.

Sakura only rolled her eyes in irritation. 'Stupid brat…'

Her morning classes went by quickly but not quick enough. Some how that brat had all of her classes, and to top it all of, had gotten her in trouble in English class. Lunch soon arrived with Sakura sitting on one of the tables with her friends…although she hadn't spoken a word to Tomoyo since History.

"Look, I'm so sorry Sakura. Please talk to me now." Tomoyo wined after begging Sakura for the last half hour. Their other friends: Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu watched as the Tomoyo begged, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Fine…forgiven but not forgotten."

Tomoyo smiled widely at the friend and started to chomp down on her sandwich. Sakura only looked at her food. She seemed to have no appetite to eat, knowing that she had to visit Dr. Karuma that afternoon for her treatments. She heaved a huge sigh, trying to figure out what to say to the girls.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Naoko. She pushed her glasses up her nose to keep them from sliding down any lower.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Sakura said as cheerfully as she could. "Listen girls-" she said getting their attention "- I won't be going to P.E. today."

"Why not?" asked Tomoyo, genuinely curious.

"Um…I have to go to the…uh…dentist today…" Sakura said, not being able to look her friends in the eye, hoping with all her might that they would buy it.

"Oh, ok Sakura-chan!" they all said in unison. Sakura smiled in relief, thinking they all bought it but at the same time feeling guilty. But Tomoyo had a feeling that there was something Sakura wasn't telling them. 'What are you hiding Sakura?'

True to her word, Sakura wasn't there during Physical Education class. She returned later that day during Math looking a little pale. 'What are you hiding Sakura?' Tomoyo thought as she looked at her friend worriedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

People! Read and review please!

Thank You!


	4. author's note

Sorry for the delay of the story. I have a major writer's block. That accompanied by a few personal problems. So the next chapter might take a while before posted. Sorry for the inconvenience. But it will be posted as soon as finished.

Thank you for understanding.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. They are rightfully owned by CLAMP.

Summary: What would you do if you find out that your going to die? This is the question that Sakura Kinomoto, a troubled teen, is trying to answer after finding out that she had cancer. Now throw in a no good Chinese trouble maker…what is a girl to do? And will she find love in the process?

Sorry for the late posting…I have exams and my grandfather died a few days ago so I hadn't had the chance to write…plus I couldn't write because of writers block…hehehe… Hope you enjoy!

Now I'd like to thank these people who sent in their reviews and who gave me some ideas for the story! Special thanks to you guys! Love you guys! Thanks: D

Damned Angel of the Dying Light

reeda-blossom

ffgirl-07

meow-mix23

youkaigirl64

Tomiki

Ayr

- - - Love Eternity - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

The Chinese Trouble Maker meets The Over Protective Brother…

The last bell finally rang as the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get out of school grounds. Sakura gathered her things as quickly as her weakened body would allow her. Tomoyo and the girls didn't have her last class, which was just great for her. She couldn't last any longer under Tomoyo's worry-filled stares. She knew that Tomoyo was starting to suspect something. Guilt was stating to nag at her from the back of her mind. Sighing deeply, she heaved her things and left to drop them in her locker. After some enormous amount of effort, she finally made it to her locker, which so happened to be two floors above her. 'Why the heck did I get assigned this locker!' she thought hotly as she fumbled to turn her lock. The books she carried weighed a ton on her weak form. After struggling to get all her stuff into the locker, she pulled out her thick history book and a white binder with a sakura blossom painted on the cover. As she made her way towards the school entrance, she caught sight of the brat. He sat there with that guitar in his arms and his bag in the floor next to him. A lit cigarette hung loosely in his lips. Trying her hardest to hold in her irritation, she strode towards him with her head held high, trying to look as strong as possible. Her bag and books weighed her down, but she refused to show it…. especially not to him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that Kinomoto girl walking towards him. A mischievous smile crept its way onto his face. He slid off from his spot on the wall and made his way to her, leaving his things. He walked slowly, taking his time. He wasn't in a hurry. The smoke from the burning tip of the cigarette danced around him. He was quite oblivious to the fact that Sakura was struggling to keep her books and bag from falling.

"So partner, what will we be doing this afternoon?" Syaoran asked with false enthusiasm. The stench from the cigarette was strong in his breath…unfortunately for Sakura; she couldn't cover her nose, not wanting to risk her books.

"My house…now!" she hissed. She walked pass him, trying to avoid the fumes from the cigarette. This was just not her day.

He stared after her for a few seconds before following. Swooping down he grabbed his things and followed her around the corner.

"So, Kinomoto, where are walking?" Syaoran asked the girl only a few paces ahead of him. She completely ignored him though, only speeding up her pace. When they turned the next corner, Syaoran noticed a sleek midnight back Toyota parked in front of a local mailbox. He was about to ask something when…-

"Watch out!"

- …a fist came in contact with his jaw…hard. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the sidewalk with his things scattered all over and staring up at a very angry teen.

"What are you doing with my sister!" a wild-eyed Touya yelled. He seemed to have taken a fighting stance in the process.

Syaoran was tenderly rubbing his jaw. "What the heck is your freaking problem?" he asked angrily. 'Geez…now that really hurt!' unfortunately for Syaoran, what Touya said hadn't quite sunken in. Touya's red face got even redder…if that was even possible. With a shaking fist he took Syaoran by the shirt, forcing him to his feet. Drawing back his free arm, he readied himself to throw another bone crushing punch as Syaoran struggled to loosen the wacko's grip on his shirt.

"No! Touya don't! Let him GO! I need him alive!"

Touya's fierce eyes immediately snapped towards Sakura's own. She stood shakily beside his car, heavy books in hand. Syaoran took this opportunity to pull his shirt out of his grip and took up a fighting stance as well. His stubborn amber eyes staring fiercely at Touya, challenging him to try that stunt again.

"Sakura, who is this…gaki? What are you doing with him?" Touya asked as he strode over to her, leaving Syaoran there dumbfounded. He roughly took hold of her arm, momentarily forgetting about her status. Sakura winced as her brother shook her as he asked her the questions. Touya immediately let her go.

"He's my classmate and my partner for my school project since Tomoyo already had one!"

Touya glanced back at the boy and glared. Syaoran was kneeling on the concrete, checking his guitar for any damages. Noticing that Touya was glaring at him he glared back. Touya let out a growl before saying through gritted teeth "Get in the car." Touya got into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut.

Sakura opened the back door and slid in, leaving the door open for the brat. Syaoran soon followed her example making the tension in the car thick enough to cut with a butter knife. His guitar sat in between the two, which worked fine for Sakura. This way, the brat couldn't see her, and by now she was almost drained of energy. She still felt the after effect of her treatment…and she was not enjoying it one bit. After at least twenty minutes drive, they finally arrived at the Kinimoto's residence. Sakura quietly got out and went straight in the house.

"I'm home!" she shouted.

"Welcome back sweetie. How was your day?" Sakura's dad walked out the kitchen wearing an apron with a beater in his left hand. A smile graced his face, as always, when he greeted her. Sakura's heart faltered as she looked upon her father. She knew that this was really hard for him. She averted her eyes, so not to cry. "Uh…I have a classmate over for a project. Is it ok?"

"It's fine with me sweetie. So…where is this classmate of yours?" her dad said as he looked around expectantly.

"Huh?" Sakura said a little bit confused. Then it hit her like a high speed built…hard and fast. "Oh no…" The color completely drained from her face as dread washed over her. Her things dropped on the floor, forgotten for that moment.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy…Touya…" was all she had o say to send both bodies flying out the door to come face to face with the sight of Touya and Syaoran strangling each other on the ground. Syaoran's things once again sprawled all over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - xxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter! Stay tuned to find out what happens.

Read and review please! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
